Common Galactic Calendar
The standard calendar, referred to as the Common Galactic Calendar or CGC, is a variant of the calendar originally used in urbanized Alti Maru before it spread elsewhere following the Third Galactic War. It is used to discuss historical dates and to also offer a standardized measure of time in a galaxy where all planets, by necessity of their different orbital paths around the sun, have varying local calendars. Though its zodiac is no longer in use, some may still find it interesting. Under this system, dates are written in Day-Month-Year format. The Common Galactic Calendar has twenty months of varying lengths, and their names are usually Standardized from the Morish names they were given, though some months have since acquired names more similar to Nicta-slio. The calendar was originally divided up across days to worship particular gods, but this distinction has since been lost. Happily enough, the Common Galactic Calendar is 365 days long. First Month: Amestal: 16 days : 1st of Amestal: Derrin Stormwing IX is born (year 3000) : 1st of Amestal: '''Bjori "Lumen" Tidemane is born (Year 4294) : '''10th of Amestal: Sjora Starcatcher is born (year 4310) : 12th of Amestal: Sun Lao-Ji is born (year 4260) Second Month: Duestal: 17 days : 6th of Duestal: Gwyna Velkt is born (year 4328) : 14th of Duestal: 'Oscare Iono is born (year 4315) : '''16th of Duestal: 'Derrin "Silver" Nightclaw is born (Year 4314) Third Month: Tristal: 18 days : '''12th of Tristal: The First Galactic War begins (year 2702) : 12th of Tristal: Jaltur Ironhide is born (year 4311) : 13th of Tristal: Cameo is born (year 4317) : 17th of Tristal: Brook and Lexa Velkt are born (year 4324) Fourth Month: Novystal: 19 days : 1st of Novystal: Endur Sigvarkk is born (year 4308) : 3rd of Novystal: 'Bjori "Pixel" Nightclaw meets Cameo; this is treated as her birthday (Year ????, actual year of birth 4335) : '''10th of Novystal: ' Isaak Dolzhikov is born (year 4319) : '''14th of Novystal: Xarrón ne Acuity is born (year 4300) Fifth Month: Rookstal: 20 days : 8th of Rookstal: Aydin is born (year 4306) : 20th of Rookstal: Aricrauer Velkt is born (year 4316) Sixth Month: Seistal: 16 days : 14th of Seistal: Ferries Parang is born (year 4307) : 16th of Seistal: The First Galactic War ends (year 2795) Seventh Month: Sedmstal: 17 days : 7th of Sedmstal: Osvald Coalgrave is born (year 4272) : 7th of Sedmstal: Zrakati Firescale is born (year 4314) : 8th of Sedmstal: Ralaux Rombaferre Jr. is born (year 4309) : 14th of Sedmstal: Riinghia Neechi is born (year 4299) Eighth Month: Ottostal: 18 days : 12th of Ottostal: Trona Reos is born (year 4079) : 13th of Ottostal: '''Regja Sigvarkk is born (year 4288) : '''15th of Ottostal: The Third Galactic War ends (year 3045) : 18th of Ottostal: Ezwellejujakkallid Ishkkeuwekki is born (year 4310) Ninth Month: Lualstal: 19 days : 9th of Lualstal: Kit Framtikk is born (year 4319) : 19th of Lualstal: The Second Galactic War ends (year 2952) Tenth Month: Diecistal: 20 days : 7th of Diecistal: Menème Gardier is born (year 4309) : 12th of Diecistal: Veshnyak Vertorak is born (year 4306) : 14th of Diecistal: Qatal-ku is first powered on (year 4330) Eleventh Month: Denamestal: 16 days : 6th of Denamestal: Reggio DiVanni is born (year 4306) : 8th of Denamestal: Nadia Gorbachev is born (year 4311) Twelfth Month: Doduestal: 17 days : 10th of Doduestal: Whist Jueneros is born (year 4316) : 12th of Doduestal: '''Naddum is born (year 4326) Thirteenth Month: Feltristal: 18 days : '''1st of Feltristal: Scalco DiSpada is born (year 4063) : 3rd of Feltristal: Strisci Madrante is born (year 4319) : 13th of Feltristal: Antanolya Blet is born (year 4284) Fourteenth Month: Denovystal: 19 days : 5th of Denovystal: '''Jaspur Quellstone is born (year 4276) : '''15th of Denovystal: Reaver Sandstrider is born (year 4288) : 19th of Denovystal: "The Kid" is born (year 4328) Fifteenth Month: Felrookstal: 20 days : 4th of Felrookstal: Hretlakk Flametail is born (year 4302) : 18th of Felrookstal: Konec Aniklý is born (year 4055) Sixteenth Month: Doseistal: 16 days : 10th of Doseistal: Mazkh Giji is born (year 4323) : 16th of Doseistal: Escon Reos is born (year 4324) Seventeenth Month: Siettedistal: 17 days : 7th of Siettedistal: Set Sietsan is born (year 4307) : 11th of Siettedistal: Five is "born" (year 4336) Eighteenth Month: Donottostal: 18 days : 4th of Donottostal: Kokab is first powered on (year 4332) : 5th of Donottostal: Fiqar of Qardoj is born (year 4310) : 7th of Donottostal: '''Hjördís Ermentrud is born (year 4318) : '''11th of Donottostal: Doji, Daughter of Paipo, is born (year 4307) : 17th of Donottostal: Anouk Cote-Gagnon is born (year 4323) Nineteenth Month: Nadmstal: 19 days : 5th of Nadmstal: Picaro ne Valor is born (year 4299) : 11th of Nadmstal: Zervat Aniklý is born (year 4290) Twentieth Month: Ziorstal: 25 days : 1st of Ziorstal: The Third Galactic War begins (year 3021) : 3rd of Ziorstal: Taleocles Phikaros is born (year 4300) : 4th of Ziorstal: Kirsta Redmane is born (year 4319) : 20th of Ziorstal: Patchwork is born (year 4317) : 21st of Ziorstal: Baccano DiVanni is born (year 4320) : 25th of Ziorstal: The Second Galactic War begins (year 2900) Tips for Remembering Months If the month's number ends in 1 or 6, it has 16 days. If the month's number ends in 2 or 7, it has 17 days. If the month's number ends in 3 or 8, it has 18 days. If the month's number ends in 4 or 9, it has 19 days. If the month's number ends in 5 or 0, it has 20 days, except for the last month, which has 25. Category:Terms Category:No Spoilers